1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a quick change collet which is used to hold a workpiece in a machine, and a specialized collet removing tool for removing the quick change collet from the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In lathe-type machines, a workpiece is inserted into a collet which engages the workpiece and holds it tightly in the machine as a chuck compresses the collet against the workpiece. A typical collet is provided with a plurality of segments defining a work engaging opening. The segments are joined together by springs which tend to bias the segments outwardly away from the work engaging opening. A ring located about the periphery of the collet maintains the overall collet configuration. Collets have exterior chuck engaging surfaces that engage the interior compression surfaces of the chuck.
Whenever a different sized workpiece must be machined, the collet must be changed to accommodate the new structural dimension. This may be a relatively common occurrence in some situations because the collets may only have a 0.25 inch throw. In some machines, it may be very difficult to remove the collet from the machine because the compressing chuck must be partially disassembled to release the collet. In addition, it sometimes is difficult to handle the collet because of its smooth surface and lack of handles.